


Guilt

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong, but he still doesn't feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III for the prompt "guilt". This is entirely a work of fiction.

He's not feeling it when he pulls Joe into the guestroom.

"David, are you ins—"

David stops him with a kiss because he doesn't want to hear it. Never, but especially not today, not now.

He pushes his tongue in Joe's mouth, one hand possessively on his neck, the other locking the door before moving it to Joe's ass to pull him closer. And yes, he can feel Joe's cock hardening, just as his own. They don't have much time.

He trails nibbling kisses down Joe's neck, his teeth just grazing because Joe would kill him if he left any marks.

He knows that Joe always feels it, always carries it around with him, almost like a badge of honor.

David just wants to feel Joe. He drops to his knees.

"Your tuxedo..."

 _I don't care._ He doesn't say it. Instead he undoes the fly of Joe's pants. Quickly, with practiced ease he gets out Joe's cock. Briefs today. In honor of the occasion.

And yes, David should feel it, but he doesn't. Not when he looks at Joe's cock in his hand and further up to where Joe looks down at him, breathing heavily. Not when he leans forward, licks his lips and then, tongue first, lets Joe's cock slide into his mouth, deep, until he can hardly breathe. Not when he starts to move up and down Joe's cock, swallowing, sucking, licking, causing one stifled moan after another.

David doesn't have to look up to know that Joe is clasping a hand over his own mouth to keep the noise down. They are out there, down at the party. Both of them.

They have to hurry.

David starts to concentrate on the head of Joe's cock, knowing exactly where he likes it. He uses his left hand to rub the shaft when he sees it. Gold, gleaming. He quickly pulls his hand away, slips it off his finger and drops it.

David guesses Joe hasn't seen it because he would have said something.

David doesn't give it a second thought. He goes back to work on Joe's wonderful hard cock. It'll be soon now.

David fumbles with his own fly, getting out his own erection, trying not to mess with the cummerbund.

He starts jerking himself as his tongue rubs along the ridge to the spot on the underside of Joe's dick, which drives Joe wild every single time.

Joe can't stop the noises now, hand or no hand on his mouth. He practically vibrates with the effort not to thrust. David takes the hand from his own dick, reaching out to take the hand that's fisted at Joe's side.

When Joe feels him, he opens his hand and clasps David's, holding on firmly, and then he starts to come and David swallows. Swallows down every bit that Joe has to give, at the same time rubbing his own dick against Joe's leg.

When Joe has stopped and is panting, David moves the hand from Joe's cock and starts jerking himself again, mouth still full of Joe, and with a groan comes on Joe's black pants.

"David!" Joe whispers harshly between heavy breaths, and David gets up and gets a tissue to wipe it away, but he'll look at the stain for the rest of the day, remembering what they've done.

And even though it should be, what he'll feel is still not guilt. Instead he'll wonder how long he can afford to let the taste of Joe linger on his tongue before he has to kiss his bride again.


End file.
